I Wish You Knew: A Percy x Hermes Story
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Takes place right after the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" series. Hermes and Percy bond over Luke, and Percy falls in love with him as they grow closer. Meanwhile, Percy keeps getting love notes from an anonymous person. Does he dare hope they're from Hermes? Warnings and everything inside. Oneshot COMPLETED (though I may write a sequel if enough people want one)
1. I Wish You Knew

**AN: Hello everyone! This is my first Percy/Hermes fanfic and my first ever Percy Jackson and the Olympians story. I've written a Heroes of Olympus story and Kane Chronicles stories, so you can check those out if you're interested. But I really ship Percy/Hermes, like even more than Percabeth - which I also ship, so don't worry, Percabeth fans - I can just totally see Percy and Hermes falling in love after the series ended. Anyways, I hope you like it! Also, NO FLAMES but constructive criticism is encouraged.**

 **Title: I Wish You Knew**

 **Summary: Takes place right after the "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" series. Hermes and Percy bond over Luke, and Percy falls in love with him. He keeps getting love notes from an anonymous person. Does he dare hope they're from Hermes?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing(s): Hermes/Percy (idk their ship name, Permes I guess? Or Hercy?), past Percy/Annabeth (Percabeth)**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Angst, Friendship**

 **Warning(s): Underage relationship, angst, mentioning of death**

* * *

After defeating Kronos, I knew I should be happy. And I was, well, happy that we beat Kronos, that is.

But my life sucked. Luke was dead, and Annabeth and I had broken up only a few days after we became a couple. We were still best friends, but seriously. My life was becoming depressing.

I sat down on the beach looking out at the water, which made me feel closer to my dad. "Dad, I don't know what to do..." I trailed off when I felt someone sitting down beside me. "Hermes?" I said, surprised.

"Hello, Percy." He looked as sad as I felt. "Why are you here?"

"Trying to communicate with my dad," I said. "What about you?"

"I feel closer to Luke at Camp Half-Blood," Hermes informed me.

I shook my head. "I can't believe he's gone."

"I can't, either. I made such a huge mistake, Percy," he said. "He died thinking I abandoned him, that I didn't love him." My vision blurred with tears. "My duty should have been with my son, and it wasn't."

I didn't know what to say. He was right. But, I still felt sorry for him. "Well, at least now you know to never make that mistake again," I pointed out, and he nodded in agreement.

We spent the evening exchanging stories about Luke. I learned things about Luke that I'd never known before. We laughed and cried. I told Hermes about Luke befriending me before I knew that Luke was going to betray us. Talking to Hermes made me feel closer to Luke, even though he was gone. And, it made me feel closer to Hermes.

It was late when we finally fell silent, a while after dark, and we stared at the beach and watched the waves crash on the shore. "It's getting late," Hermes said. "I'd best be off. This was nice, Percy."

I smiled, suddenly feeling incredibly shy. "Yeah, it was."

He hugged me for a long time then, and I know this sounds really cheesy, but there were definitely fireworks. When he pulled away, I noticed for the first time how handsome Hermes was in a white button-down shirt and black blazer. "Can you - uh - come soon back again?" I stammered.

His laugh made my heart flutter. "Of course."

Hermes left, and then I heard someone else laughing. Turning around, I saw Annabeth grinning at me. "You sure have a way with words, Seaweed Brain."

I blushed. "Was it noticeable? Why are you rolling your eyes at me?"

* * *

The next day when I woke up, I found a letter on my nightstand. A poem, actually.

 _Your eyes are beautiful, like the sea_

 _I'm in love with you, Percy,_

 _And I hope you feel the same about me_

Wow. A love note. That was a first. I didn't dare hope it was from Hermes. The Apollo kids were usually great at poetry, so maybe that was a start.

I left the Apollo cabin confused. No one from Apollo had written it. So, who could it be from?

"There _is_ that new kid, though," Annabeth reminded me. "Son of Hermes." We looked at Jared, the new guy. Hermes had claimed him as his son when we got back to camp. "I think he likes you."

Jared saw us staring and waved. We waved back. He was kinda cute, but something didn't feel right.

"Can I see the note?" Annabeth asked me.

"No."

"Just a peek?"

"...still no."

She laughed at me again. "Was the poem bad?"

I thought back to it. "Gods, no, it was...it was _beautiful_ ," I said. "It's probably not from Hermes, though."

"You never know. You could always ask him, when he comes to visit you," she said.

"Ask me what?"

I turned around to see Hermes standing behind me. "Hermes! What are you doing here?" I asked, delighted.

"I thought I'd take you on a night out," Hermes said. I could've sworn he was blushing.

"Okay." I smiled.

* * *

When we got out of the taxi in New York City, my heart skipped a beat as I felt Hermes's fingers lacing through mine. I felt my face heat up when he looked at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

I held on tighter to Hermes's hand and walked closer to him as we turned onto Broadway. "Hermes, we're going to see a Broadway show? Those tickets are crazy exp-"

"I don't mind. I wanted to," Hermes said. "Besides, I'm a god. We can pretty much afford anything." He grinned.

After a while of waiting for our seats, we finally got comfortable in the auditorium. Thank the gods. "Have you ever seen a Broadway show before?"

"Actually, no," I admitted. Hermes looked surprised. "And I've lived here my whole life."

"Wow, that's surprising," Hermes said. "My brother Apollo keeps dragging me to these shows. They're good, but Apollo, well..."

"He's annoying."

"Thank you!"

We laughed. "So, what's the best Broadway show you've ever seen?"

"The one I went to without Apollo."

I cracked up, causing some people to stare. "Ha. Nice."

We talked some more while the show was getting started, and once it started, I tried gathering my courage to hold Hermes's hand. We'd stopped holding hands, but it had felt so nice...I was brave enough to go on multiple quests and save the world but not enough to hold someone's hand?

Well, that someone WAS a god. But that didn't make me less wimpy. And he'd already held my hand, so he obviously was okay with it...

My pocket vibrated and I pulled out my cell phone. Annabeth was texting me. _Did you ask him yet?_

Oh. I'd meant to ask Hermes about the note. _No, not yet_ , I texted back. _Don't worry, I will._

Hermes saw my phone light and said, "Everything okay?"

I turned my phone off, embarrassed that I'd been caught on my phone. "Yeah. It's just Annabeth."

"So..." Hermes looked almoat shy. "Are you two dating?"

"No," I told him. "We did for a few days because everyone wanted us to date but then broke up because it wasn't working out. But she's still my best friend."

"I've always admired people who could do that - break up and then still be friends," Hermes said. "That's not exactly how it works in Olympus."

"That's because gods are dramatic."

Hermes opened his mouth to reply, but someone shushed us before he could say anything, and I laughed before we turned our attention back to the show.

* * *

It was quiet at Camp Half-Blood when Hermes took me home. "This was fun," I said. "Thanks."

"Of course." Hermes pulled me into a hug, and I hugged him back tightly, inhaling quietly as his fingers brushed the bare skin under my shirt. "Bye, Percy."

"See you." I smiled at him as he disappeared. This had felt a lot like a date, and I wondered if Hermes intended it to be.

 _No, Percy,_ I told myself. _Don't get your hopes up._ Hermes was way out of my league. I knew then that I was falling for him, whether I wanted to be or not. Despite Hermes's ways of trickery and persuasion, I trusted him completely. I knew that not everyone did, but Hermes and I were close. I honestly didn't think he wasn't trustworthy. I felt like I knew him.

I walked on the beach as I wrestled with my feelings. I was a demigod, and Hermes was a god. Those relationships were not known to have happy endings...take my mom and Poseidon, for example. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I didn't want my relationship to end like that. And a god being with a minor was not something that was taken lightly in Olympus. On top of _that_ , the fact that I was gay would not go over well, either.

 _Percy_. My dad's deep voice filled my head.

 _Dad?_ I asked. _Please tell me you haven't been listening to my thoughts._

 _I'm sorry, son._ He chuckled. _I couldn't help but overhear. I want you to know that I support you unconditionally. I always have, and I always will. But you're right - you need to be careful. You are too young to be in a relationship with any god. The other gods won't accept your and Hermes's love. They'll say it's unfair._

 _He doesn't_ -

 _In my opinion, they're whiny sometimes._ Poseidon laughed again. I couldn't believe my dad had just said that about the gods.

 _Dad, I don't even know if Hermes was the one who sent the note,_ I pointed out. _Could've been anyone else._ A pause. _Dad?_

I felt Poseidon's presence leave my head, and I was alone again.

* * *

"You really are stupid, Hermes."

After the gods' meeting that night, Hermes turned to the woman standing behind him. "And what makes me stupid, Aphrodite?"

"You're so blind about Percy."

"Wh - I've been spending time with him! Trying to get closer to him...but I can't make him love me back." There was that sinking feeling again. Hermes had been in relationships before, but none of them had made him feel like this. It was true.

"You're the god of persuasion. _Persuade_ him," Aphrodite suggested. "That'll create _so_ much drama! Much more drama than that Apollo helping you write those love notes."

"And that's why I'm not going to do that."

"Hermes, are you serious?" She followed him out into the streets of Olympus. "You've used your persuasion in the past to try and help your relationships."

"Exactly. I _tried_. And I'm currently single, so you can see why I'm not going down _that_ road again." Hermes grinned as he realized his joke. "Ha, get it? Road? Because I'm the god of traveling..."

Aphrodite didn't look impressed.

"Never mind. I really shouldn't have, that was a bad joke. Goodnight, Aphrodite."

They parted ways, and Hermes headed home. _You need to tell Percy how you feel,_ Martha said from the caduceus in his hand. _It'll be okay._

 _Ha!_ George exclaimed. _He'll tell Percy how he feels as soon as I get some rats._

 _Can't you see he's hurting?_

 _He's a_ god _! He'll be fine._

Hermes sighed as he listened to his snakes argue. Martha was right. He really should tell Percy...Tears of helplessness filled his eyes, surprising him since he couldn't remember the last time he cried. But really, what was he supposed to do?

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find a piece of paper on my nightstand. My heart leaping, I reached over and unfolded it.

 _Percy,_

 _I wish you knew_

 _How much love I feel for you_

 _And you wouldn't love me back if you knew_

 _Who I am, if I told the truth_

I felt a pang. This note was definitely sadder than the last one. I needed to find out who was writing these poems, whether it was Hermes or not. This was getting serious, and filled with more angst, which I could definitely do without. Whoever this was, I was flattered and they needed to know that.

* * *

Days passed, and I still hadn't managed to find out who was sending the notes. Annabeth helped me search, but we were coming up empty-handed. Even after questioning the whole camp one evening, everyone swore they hadn't written it.

The day after we'd questioned the camp, Hermes surprised me again with a visit. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

I remembered how close we'd been when we were down at the beach, talking about Luke. It'd been romantic...I wanted that back. "How about swimming?" I suggested.

"Sure." We went down to the water. It was the end of the summer, so it was a little chilly, but not bad at all. And I was the son of Poseidon, so I could handle any temperature and I'd be fine.

I felt self-conscious stripping down to my boxers in front of Hermes. There were definitely guys hotter than me - like Hermes, for example. _Damn._ I felt my eyes widen when I turned to find him shirtless.

"What?" He grinned at me. "Something on my face?"

Feeling my face heat up, I avoided his gaze. "Uh," I replied, dumbly. If Annabeth had been here, she'd have called me Seaweed Brain, for sure.

The water felt nice when we got in. We swam around for a while before I grinned, getting an idea, and I splashed Hermes.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"For being a wimpy swimmer who won't go in the deeper part of the ocean," I replied, playfully.

He splashed me right back, and even though I was Poseidon's son, I'll admit I squealed when he came after me. I summoned water to my hand, splashing it right in his face. I swam away, but he caught my foot and pulled me against him - _close_ against him.

I could hardly breathe. "Hermes..."

He reached out and brushed a lock of wet hair out of my eyes. That was definitely the first time I hadn't been able to breathe in water. "Percy..." His arms were around my waist, fingers against my bare skin, and I was freaking out inside.

"Percy!" Annabeth called from the beach. "Dinnertime!"

* * *

Later, once we'd eaten and went swimming for a while longer, we finally got out once it got colder outside. "Thanks for today, Hermes. I had fun," I said.

"I'm glad," he said. We hugged, and like last time, there were fireworks.

Pulling back, I realized I didn't want him to leave. "Hermes, will you, uh...will you stay with me tonight?" I asked.

He smiled. "Of course."

I let Hermes into my cabin. We were alone, since Tyson was visiting Dad in his new underwater city. I was crazy jealous. "I, uh, haven't made Tyson's bed," I said sheepishly as I straightened up the blankets. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if-"

"I don't mind sharing," Hermes admitted.

Blushing, I said, "Okay," and got into bed. Hermes squeezed in beside me - it was a twin bed, so there was no room. It felt incredibly nice being pressed up against him.

I turned off the light, but the moonlight seeping in from the windows allowed me to still see him. "Percy, I think we need to talk," Hermes said.

I met his gaze bravely. "Yeah, I think we do, too," I agreed. My heart was pounding.

I felt his fingers lacing through mine. "The way you make me feel, Percy...it's almost like I'm human when I'm with you."

We were so close, I could feel his warm breath on my lips. "Did you write those notes?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, his thumb stroking my jaw. "I did."

"They were so beautiful..." My voice broke. "No one's ever done that for me." I smiled. "I love you, too. I didn't dare hope, I mean..." I was crying now, I was so happy. I hadn't realized until it was real, how badly I'd wanted Hermes to return my feelings. I'd just assumed he wouldn't. And the fact that he did...wow. It was really amazing.

He wiped away my tears with his finger, and then he leaned in and kissed me. The love that filled me then was like nothing I'd ever felt. Hermes's lips were so soft and he kissed me lovingly, deeply. I pulled him against me, unable to believe this was actually happening. It felt surreal, like a dream. My eyes fluttered closed, and I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. His lips brushed against mine over and over, so softly, that it made my stomach do flip-flops. I know it's cliché, but that kiss was perfect.

 _Martha, look, they're finally making out! Told you it'd happen eventually_ , George said. I didn't know where Hermes's caduceus was, but I wanted to strangle George for trying to ruin our moment. _I win the bet. You have to get Hermes to get me more rats._

Martha - obviously the more sensible one - replied, _Let them have their moment, George. They both need this._

Hermes was still stroking my face when we finally broke apart, after a long time. He pressed his lips against mine in a brief, tender kiss before I had to pull away to catch my breath. He held me close, and I snuggled against him, burying my face in his chest. "Gods of Olympus," I breathed, the first words either of us had spoken since his lips touched mine.

Hermes laughed. "I didn't think I was _that_ bad of a kisser."

 _"Bad?"_ I shook my head. "You idiot. That was the best kiss I've ever had." _Not that I've had many_ , I added silently. "But, how are we going to be together? It's not allowed."

"We'll figure something out, if it's what you want." His fingers trailed down to the back of my neck and curled in my hair.

I blushed, thankful the dark so Hermes couldn't see it. "It is what I want," I said, smiling.

"Then the gods don't stand a chance." Hermes kissed my cheek. "I want to be with someone out of love, not because I'm forced to or so that I can have children." He grasped my hand. And I love you, Percy."

"I love you, too," I managed to get out, my eyes still wet with tears.

"All right, then. We'll figure this out." He pulled me against him. "Get some sleep now, love. We'll talk more in the morning."

I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it! I'm so proud of this, but I feel like I didn't tie up the ending completely. Who wants a sequel? Review and let me know your thoughts! :) Also, please let me know if I got anyone OOC.**


	2. I'm Not Sorry

**Title: I'm Not Sorry - Sequel to "I Wish You Knew"**

 **Summary: Percy and Hermes are finally a couple. But, since Hermes is a god and Percy is a demigod, obviously things will be complicated. Will their love for each other be able to stand against the gods?**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Pairing(s): past Percy/Annabeth (Percabeth), Hermes/Percy**

 **Warning(s): Some fighting, kinda angsty at times, underage relationship, mentioning of sex**

* * *

 **Aphrodite in Disguise: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

 **2manyOTPs: Thanks for your continued support :) and haha yeah Percy and Hermes are so cute!**

* * *

Hermes couldn't believe it.

Percy loved him back.

The boy had chosen to be with him, out of anyone else, for whatever reasons. Hermes had woken up a while ago, to find Percy's head still on his chest. Percy was still asleep, so Hermes wrapped the blanket around Percy's shoulders and kissed his hair.

Hermes had quickly fallen in love with Percy, after that first talk. He still couldn't believe that they'd been so close the night before. It felt like a dream.

Percy stirred in his arms, and the younger boy looked up at the god. He smiled and Hermes felt a rush of warmth. "That wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Nope."

Percy's smile widened and he threw his arms around Hermes's neck in a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Percy." Percy pulled back from their hug and pressed their lips together in a deep, soft kiss. Hermes smiled at him when they broke apart, lacing their fingers together. "So, we've got all day together before I have to go back to Olympus," Hermes said. "What do you want to do?"

* * *

Hermes wasn't good at mini golf. Out of all the places Percy could have chosen for a date, it had to be mini golf. So, he quickly discovered a way to hide his awful mini golf skills - distract Percy, who was very good at it. Not that Percy knew Hermes's strategy.

"Hermes, you know you don't have to be embarrassed about being bad at mini golf," said Percy by the second hole, when Hermes had wrapped his arms around his date from behind him, his lips on his neck. They were alone in the dark cave part of the course.

Okay, so Percy saw right through him. "Sorry, love."

Percy turned around, letting his club fall to the ground, and wrapped his arms around Hermes's neck, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. Hermes groaned, kissing back just as hard as he felt Percy start unbuttoning his shirt. Pulling back reluctantly, he said, "Percy, we're in public."

"Then let's leave." Percy pulled him closer, his hand slipping up the god's shirt.

Hermes chuckled. "We're on a date, Percy. Go play golf." He pushed the boy gently away, grinning. He _had_ managed to distract the son of Poseidon.

As Percy aimed his shot, Hermes snuck up behind him and kissed his neck. Percy's aim went totally off - he flung his ball straight at the side and it flew off the green and bounced off the wall.

"Hermes! You cheater!"

Hermes smirked. "What? You sure seemed to want me earlier." Percy blushed furiously. "Don't deny it, love. You came onto me after I backed off."

They bickered the rest of their date, teasing each other playfully and laughing. As they waited in line for their turn at the hole, Hermes felt Percy's fingers lacing through his own.

Hermes pulled his hand away, despite the fluttering in his heart. Percy frowned. "What's wrong?"

"There's...people." Hermes looked around.

"Seriously?" Percy looked angry, and Hermes gulped. He tried reaching for Percy's hand, but his boyfriend pulled away. "Forget it." Percy's voice was cold, and he wouldn't meet Hermes's eyes. Hermes sighed. Why did he always have to ruin everything for himself?

* * *

The rest of our date went badly. I was hurt that Hermes didn't want anyone to know about our love. When we got back to Camp Half-Blood, I slammed the car door shut to further prove my point. Not that Hermes needed it. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks as I walked towards the showers. As I showered, I thought of the kiss we'd shared just last night. Was that really just yesterday?

I wrapped my robe around me and went back to my cabin to find Hermes still here. "What do you want?" I asked, coldly.

"To say I'm sorry." He stepped closer to me, and I felt his fingers slipping in through mine. My heart pounded, which pissed me off, but I still had feelings for Hermes and I knew it. "And that I love you, and I don't want you to forget that. Percy, I want to share our love. But this is more than just what we want. The gods could find out so easily. We have to be careful."

I sighed. "I don't care if they know, either."

"We'd get in trouble."

"Huh. Never knew love was a crime. Well, you learn something new every day." My voice dripping sarcasm, I yanked my hand away from him and went to grab my pajamas.

"Percy..." My heart lurched when I heard his voice breaking. "I love you," he repeated, his voice much closer to me now. I felt his hand squeezing my shoulder, gently.

I turned around to find Hermes's lips an inch from mine. Despite my frustration, my whole being ached for him to kiss me. And then I got my wish, and I was shoved against the wall and his lips smashed against mine. I forgot all about my anger, and I unbuttoned his shirt, pulling him against me. I ran my hands over his bare skin, his warm, soft skin...

Hermes broke our kiss. "Percy, we should stop," he said, and I was disappointed. But he pulled me into a warm, tight hug that left my insides tingling. "Look, we knew this was going to be hard, right? I knew that when I was falling for you. But it's so worth it for me, Percy."

I sighed and pulled back, our fingers still laced together. I squeezed his hand. "It's worth it for me, too." I brushed my lips against his in a soft kiss. "I - I love you." Hermes smiled. "Will you stay again, tonight?" I blushed, embarrassed for asking that much of Hermes after I'd been so angry at him.

"Of course."

Being in Hermes's arms was an incredibly nice feeling. I savored the moment we were sharing, snuggled together under the blankets. "Percy, are you still awake?" he asked after a while of comfortable silence.

"Yeah," I mumbled drowsily.

I felt him moving and he found my lips with his in the darkness. I kissed back, and we lay in the dark making out for a long time.

* * *

Hermes was gone when I woke up, but my day was off to a good start when I found the red rose he'd left on my nightstand. I picked up the piece of paper beside it.

 _Don't forget that I love you._

Simple, short, and sweet. That warm feeling came back again. _I love you, too._ I smiled and put the note back down on my nightstand, and went to get a vase of water to put the rose in before I went to breakfast.

Annabeth and I spent the morning sitting on the beach, talking. It was awkward after we'd broken up, but she was still my best friend. I loved her, no matter what kind of love.

"So, you and Hermes finally got together," she assumed by the happy look that was apparently on my face. "I want details!"

I blushed. "Well, he kissed me," I informed her.

"Was it good?"

"It was..." I thought back to that kiss. It still left my heart fluttering. "Absolutely amazing. That guy can seriously kiss."

She laughed. "I'm happy for you, Percy. I know we didn't work out, and I'm sorry. Hermes is a good guy, and you guys are great together."

"Thanks, Wise Girl." She rolled her eyes and I grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "There's someone out there for you, I know it. It just won't be me."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man standing at the edge of the sand, staring at us in shock. "Hermes, wait!" I stood and ran to him, but he disappeared. "I didn't mean-"

"He thought we were holding hands because we'd gotten back together," Annabeth realized.

"And that idiot probably thinks after how our date ended last night, I don't want to be with him," I added. "Great."

* * *

So, I went up to what was left of Mount Olympus. Thanks to Annabeth, the place was looking a bit better. I walked in on the gods during their meeting, completely not realizing it and I shouted, "Hermes!"

Everyone stared. Embarrassed, I blushed furiously as Hermes's eyes widened in surprise. He was dressed in full Greek clothing, and he looked damn sexy in it. "Percy?"

"I need to talk to you, Hermes," I said. "Privately."

He came over to me, hurt clear in his eyes. I winced. "I don't think that's necessary," he said.

"What?" Did he not want to be with me? Was he mad at me?

Hermes turned to the gods. "I am in love with Percy Jackson. I refuse to continue to hide my love for him. Hiding has done us more harm than good, and I will not encourage anything that could hurt my love." His fingers laced in between mine, and my heart skipped a beat.

The gods gasped - all except Aphrodite and Poseidon. "Aphrodite, you knew about this?!" Zeus cried. "And Poseidon?!"

"I will support my son," he answered. Aphrodite smirked but said nothing.

"He is not a child anymore!" Hermes added. "I have complete faith in him. He can take care of himself."

The gods turned to me, then. "Percy, what do you have to say about this?" Zeus asked, furious.

"I love him," I said. "And I'm not sorry." Hermes looked at me, and I squeezed his hand. He didn't look sorry, either. We were perfect together.

"Give us a while to talk, Percy," Poseidon said. "It'll be okay. Hermes, you too. Leave with Percy."

"Come with me," Hermes said to me, offering me a warm smile and giving my hand a reassuring squeeze. "Let's take a walk."

We went outside. It was a nice day with few clouds in the sky, and even though fall was coming it was still warm but not too hot anymore. "Hermes, what you saw back there - me and Annabeth - we're just friends," I said. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I ran my thumb over his fingers and walked a little closer to him.

Hermes smiled sadly. "I deserved it," he said. "I wouldn't have blamed you for wanting to break up with me."

"What? Why?"

"For not showing that I'm proud to be with you." He stepped in front of me and grabbed my other hand, pulling me against him. He kissed me deeply, leaving me breathless. Anyone could've walked by on the path, and maybe they did, but I couldn't have cared less.

"That reminds me," I said, breaking the kiss.

"What?" He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Nobody knows I'm gay."

"Well, we'll have to tell the camp too, won't we?" Hermes smiled, holding me against him. I just buried my face in his neck, happier than I'd been in a long, long time. "You are comfortable with it, right? Our age difference, and...our sexuality-"

"Of course!" I kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, his lips brushing softly against mine. I melted in his arms, pressed up against him as he kissed me back, passionately.

Someone cleared their throat. I pulled away and turned to my dad, blushing. "We have decided, Percy, that you may continue dating Hermes. However, there will be some rules. Break them, and there will be consequences."

"So what are the rules?" I asked, Hermes's arms still around my waist.

"We'll be keeping an eye on you during your dates," Poseidon said. "You are _not_ to go farther than kissing, am I clear? Not until Percy is eighteen." He was looking at Hermes. I looked at Hermes to find him blushing. "And, Hermes, because you are a god and Percy is a demigod, you are still encouraged to not have sex even after eighteen, though when Percy becomes an adult, it won't really be the gods' business anymore."

I didn't think that was the gods' business at all. I blushed and avoided Hermes's eyes. That would definitely be a talk for later. I could feel the messenger god's gaze on me and suddenly felt shy and self-conscious, after the topic of sex came up. Just imagining us doing _that_ while being so close to him was embarrassing. And what was even more embarrassing was that I wanted it.

"And never, _ever_ , hurt my son, or you'll be sorry. I don't care if you're a god." Dad wasn't smiling.

"I would _never_ hurt Percy." Hermes's grip on my waist tightened. His fingers brushed my bare skin, and my heart beat a little faster.

"I'm glad to hear it." The two gods shook hands. "Percy, you understand the rules?"

"Yes, Dad," I answered, rolling my eyes. My eighteenth birthday - although two years away - seemed very far off.

* * *

Back at camp, I yawned as I settled into bed. Hermes came in from his shower, without a shirt. I blushed and tried not to look, but as he came over to lay down beside me, I couldn't help but let my eyes flicker down below his face.

"My eyes are up here, you know." Hermes's tone was seductive and when I met his gaze, he was smirking.

I blushed even deeper. "I - I was looking at them," I lied.

"Mmm, I don't think you were." His lips brushed against mine. "In fact, you _definitely_ weren't."

Embarrassed that I'd been caught, I said, "Well...it doesn't help that you're so sexy that I just want to-" I stopped abruptly, not speaking the rest of my thoughts.

He stared. "You want to...?"

I couldn't even look at him, but I nodded.

"Okay," was all he said. I still kept my eyes averted. "Well, we will have to talk about that at some point, you know."

"I know," I said, finally meeting his gaze. Hermes didn't seem as uncomfortable as I felt. Good. "I'm just pissed that the Poseidon _forced_ us to talk about it so soon."

"We don't have to now," he reassured me. "I know you're young, and although you may want it, it's obvious to me that you're uncomfortable." I blushed, and he kissed my cheek. "But for now...you know, the gods didn't stop us from making out." He grinned at me, and I didn't hesitate at all when his lips met mine.

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I had like 95% of this written out, and then kept it in my Doc Manager for like a month because I couldn't decide on an ending. I finally decided to get on with it so I can write a third chapter - if you guys want one. I could write about Percy's eighteenth birthday? Again, I just feel like I didn't tie it up all the way.**

 **Thanks to all who favorited/followed/reviewed! It means so much to me that you like my story. I definitely didn't think I'd get this many supporters. Honestly, it's kept me writing more for this story. If you ever want to chat and talk about Percy and Hermes, the series in general, fanfic ideas, or anything else, feel free to send me a PM :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What did you want to talk about, Hermes?"

A few days before Percy's eighteenth birthday, Hermes stood nervously in front of the Greek God, Poseidon. He and Percy had been a couple for three years and although they'd had their ups and downs, the two had never been more in love.

"I would like to ask your blessing," Hermes said, forcing himself to meet the other god's gaze, "to ask Percy to marry me."

"Marriage?" Poseidon seemed shocked. Although the gods had been keeping an eye on them, as promised, and the topic of marriage had occasionally come up between Hermes and Percy, they had never seriously talked about it. It was a big deal. They'd be together forever. And with Percy so young...well, Hermes hadn't wanted to push him too much.

"Yes." Hermes boldly stood by his words. Well, as boldly as he could. Poseidon scared him sometimes. Which is why he didn't feel the need to mention that he'd propose to Percy whether his dad liked it or not.

But it looked like that wouldn't be a problem. Poseidon smiled. "Hermes, you have my blessing," he said. "You've been good to my son. It's obvious that he loves you very much."

Hermes smiled. "Thank you, Poseidon."

"Have you picked out a ring yet?" Poseidon asked.

"A ring...er, no," Hermes admitted sheepishly. "I didn't even think about it."

"Well, I suggest you do that first." Poseidon grinned and Hermes felt his face heat up.

"Yes. Thanks again, Poseidon."

"Of course."

The two gods shook hands and Hermes left. There was just one problem now. He knew little to nothing about wedding rings. So he figured he should ask someone to go with him.

"Annabeth," he said to himself. The girl knew all about designing. This wasn't quite the same, but he figured she could be of some help. And her girlfriend, Piper, was Aphrodite's daughter. Maybe she could help, too. Aphrodite was the goddess of love, of course.

When he arrived at Camp Half-Blood, he searched around for the two. Annabeth and Piper were always inseparable, ever since they'd begun dating a few months ago.

"Hermes!" Piper waved them over. "Get over here! Annabeth and I were just talking about you!"

"About me? Well, I'm honored," Hermes joked. "But I already have a boyfriend."

"Ha, ha," Piper said. "Seriously, though. Do we get to know what you're planning for Percy for his birthday?"

"A surprise party, of course," Hermes whispered to them. "But don't tell him." He paused, looking around to make sure Percy wasn't there.

"He's giving fighting lessons now," Annabeth said. "Don't worry about Seaweed Brain overhearing anything."

"Okay," said Hermes. "Well...I want to propose to him."

Annabeth and Piper both squealed in unison, causing some people to stare. "Finally!" Piper said.

"Yes - and I need your and Annabeth's help picking out a ring," Hermes added.

"Of course we'll help!" Annabeth said eagerly. "Are we going now?"

"Going where?" Percy asked from behind Hermes. The Messenger God turned to look behind him, and he smiled.

"Nowhere," Hermes answered as Percy sat down beside him. He laced his fingers through his boyfriend's under the table. Percy gave him a look. "Uh...Annabeth and Piper want to see an R rated movie and they need an adult to go with them," he quickly lied.

"Which movie?"

Shit. That wasn't something Hermes knew about. He looked at the girls desperately, but they appeared clueless too.

"We don't know yet," Annabeth said. "We're going to look when we get to the theater."

"Sounds fun! Double date?" Percy suggested.

Hermes cringed. This lie was getting bigger and bigger. "Uh...Percy, love, I know you hate R movies," he said. That was true. Percy had had enough violence and horror in his life without needing to see someone else's.

But, Percy looked hurt. "You don't want me to go?"

"Of course I want you to go, love." Hermes wrapped an arm around him but Percy pulled away from him and glared.

"Well, I don't want to go. Not anymore." Percy got up and stalked away. Clarisse joined him and Hermes watched them until they turned a corner and were out of sight.

"That went well," Piper noticed.

"Nothing we can do about it now," Annabeth decided. "You know he'll understand when you propose, Hermes."

Hermes nodded miserably. He hated when Percy was mad at him. "Let's go, then," he said to the girls. He'd talk to Percy later.

* * *

"Infuriating man," I muttered to myself as I left my boyfriend with Annabeth and Piper. And what annoyed me even more was even during our fights, my feelings for him distracted me and just made me want him more. And that was always hard to admit. The guy could be pretty smug sometimes - well, _all_ the time.

I peeked back at the table where they'd been sitting, but Hermes and the girls were now gone. I was really curious now.

"So, spy on them!" Clarisse suggested. "You know he's lying. As his boyfriend, you have every right to know what he's doing."

"No, I can't do that," I said, sighing. "It'll just show that I don't trust him."

"Do you trust him?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," I said. "With my life."

"Well then, you'll just have to trust that there's a good reason he's lying."

"Or maybe Annabeth and Piper really do just want to see an R rated movie," I pointed out.

Clarisse laughed. "Yeah, sure," she said. "Come on, it's time for our next class."

* * *

At the mall, Annabeth and Piper led Hermes into a Kay jewelry store. "Their jewelry is amazing," Piper informed him. "I've always kind of wanted something from here...but everything's really expensive."

Hermes noticed Annabeth watching Piper, who was looking at the jewelry. He smiled. Annabeth went over to look at some jewelry while Hermes walked up to Piper. The wedding rings she was looking at were simple wedding bands with tiny diamonds in the middle of the ring. "Are those real diamonds?"

"Yup."

"Wow. They're beautiful." Hermes saw an infinity sign engagement ring that caught his eye. He looked up at the lady standing behind the counter. "How much for this one?" He pointed.

"Two thousand dollars."

"Yikes. Okay," Hermes said, "I'll take it."

Piper smiled. "It's so beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Hermes agreed proudly. At the other end of the store, he noticed Annabeth paying for something, probably for Piper, who began to turn around.

Hermes gasped and grabbed her shoulders. "No, don't-" he started. Piper's eyes widened in surprise. "Uh...never mind," he said as Annabeth quickly slipped the bag into her purse.

Piper narrowed her eyes at him, looking more confused than angry. Annabeth came up to them and smiled innocently. "What's up?" she asked.

"I found the perfect ring. Percy'll love it." He paid for the ring and left. They grabbed some lunch before going back to Camp Half-Blood. After leaving the girls, he went to try to find Percy.

* * *

Shortly after I returned to my cabin, I heard a knock on my door. Opening it, I felt a twinge of annoyance when I saw Hermes. "What? Now you want to spend time with me?"

"I always want to spend time with you." His fingers laced through mine and my heart raced as he stepped closer to me. I slowly began to forget why I was pissed at him as his lips brushed against mine. I closed my eyes and slid my hands down to his hips, satisfied when he groaned against my mouth. He ran his tongue across my lips and I opened my mouth, feeling his tongue sliding against mine. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. I brought my hands up to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as we kissed. He let me remove his shirt, his arms circling around my waist as I ran my fingers over his bare skin.

Hermes grinned. "So, you aren't mad at me anymore?"

"You know I can never stay mad at you for long," I reminded him.

"True." He kissed me again, passionately.

"I trust you, you know." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him even closer, so that our noses rested together. "I trust you with...everything. With my life."

"I'm glad," he said, pressing his lips against mine. Our kiss heated up and I pressed myself against him, whimpering. "Percy...We can't. Not until your birthday." Hermes pulled away.

"I know - sorry," I said.

Hermes grinned. "Oh, don't be," he said seductively, pulling me close and claiming my lips in a kiss that left me breathless. "And, just for the record, your birthday will be _amazing_."

"I don't doubt it," I said.

* * *

My birthday was a few days later. I woke up in Hermes's arms, and he was still sleeping, so I rested my head on his chest and lay there for a while with him, his arms around my waist. I couldn't believe my birthday was finally here.

Hermes woke up a while later. "Morning," I said, smiling at him.

He was smiling back, a dazzling smile that left my heart racing. "Happy birthday," Hermes murmured, stealing a kiss, and then another, and another...

We kissed for a while and then went to join our friends. In the afternoon, Hermes and I went to the movies, and walked around New York City before heading back to camp. It was dark by then, and as we got back, I saw some sort of commotion on the beach. "What's going on?" I asked.

"A surprise party," Hermes told me as we approached them.

"What?" I gasped as everyone shouted "SURPRISE!" "What did you guys do?"

Annabeth came up to us. "It was Hermes's idea," she informed me.

I turned to him. "That's why we went to New York City?" I asked. "So you get me away from camp?"

"Partly, but I also just wanted to be alone with you," he answered, blushing slightly.

I shook my head in awe. "Gods, you're the best," I said, throwing my arms around him.

The party was awesome. Chiron had invited the Party Ponies, which just made it all the more exciting. Everyone was having fun, even Clarisse.

It was over before I knew it, and Hermes and I sat on the beach alone together, staring out into the darkness and listening to the waves crash on the shore. "I had the best birthday ever," I told him. "Thank you so much."

"It was no problem, Percy," Hermes said. "You know how much I love you."

I smiled. "Yeah, but I love you more."

Hermes laughed. "No, I don't think so," he said in a teasing voice, and I couldn't help blushing. "In fact, I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I felt my eyes widen. "What?" I looked down and saw a small box in Hermes's hands. Oh, gods...

"Percy, my love, my life, my everything," he said, opening the box to find a glittering ring shaped like an infinity sign. A beautiful message. "Will you marry me?"

I gaped at him. "Yes," I choked out, a lump forming in my throat. "Yes, I will." I hugged him tightly, feeling him slip the ring on my finger. I kissed him, soft at first but then harder, and I whispered, "It's my birthday." Our kiss grew more and more intense and hot, his tongue brushing against mine as our bodies pressed together. We were finally, finally going to have sex, after three years of not being able to.

He was sweet throughout the whole thing, asking for my permission each time we tried something new, kissing me gently. Most importantly, he whispered "I love you" over and over into my ear, against my neck as he kissed it, and down my body. We made love there on the beach, and it was definitely worth waiting for. It was amazing and perfect. We lay together afterward, and I fell asleep instantly in his arms, exhausted.

* * *

 **AN: It's finally over! Hope you liked it! :) Thanks so much for all the support, it means a lot.**


End file.
